Sisterhood Rising
by pingulover
Summary: Ezio first met them in venice, and didn't think about them until they saved Monteriggioni from the templars, as well as his uncle and the apple. They were supposed to just be a lengend from the ancient times of Masyaf, and Altair, passed down through the assassin's as a bedtime story, but it turns out, they are a little more than a myth...R&R please!
1. prolougue

**hello! this is my first ever fanfic for assassin's creed! and its a story I've had in my head for quite a time. I havn't ever actually played the game, but read all the books, and seen lots of the game play on youtube, so forgive me, if not all of it is right, and correct me if so.**

The first time Ezio met them, he was 27, and in Venice. He had the small mission of killing a templar, who didn't hold much in money, but was good at public speaking, and was causing a little to much chaos, for Ezio's liking. It would be a easy mission, just lure him into a side alley, and a hidden blade in the gut, and a gloved hand over the , the templar put up a chase, and by the time he found him, the man was already dead, wich may not of seemed suspisous-he may of fallen off a roof top. But the body was perfectly unharmed, and as Ezio looked for signs of death, he found a small, but deep cut at the back of his neck, severing his head from his spine, neat, and almost unoticable. Who ever did this had talllent and experience. Would the templars kill one of their own? Probably. They would blow that low. The person may of spilt secrets, or just displeased them. This seemed like the most likely cause of death, and Ezio was just confirming it when he looked at the corpses wrist, and drawn in blood, was the symbol of the assassin's.. This was not any of his men, or any of the other's. Prehaps the templars did it just to confuse him. He hummed in thought, and jumped back on to the roof tops, looking for the best route back. In the distance, he saw another person clad in clothes very similar to him, jumping over the roof tops. They were a few 100 metres away,and jumping with as much grace, and efficency as him. Two others ran, about 50 meters apart from the middle, also jumping quickly- together the made a line of 3 assassins ,making a getaway like him. Were the templars playing dressing up games? Were they actaully assassin's? In a split second Ezio noticed this all, took it all in, and made his choice. He would follow them. If they were templar's, he would slay them, and it would be one less enemy to fight again in the future. If they were assassin's, he would want to know what they were doing, taking his target. He took off after them.

They saw him as soon as his started chasing them, and spead up to a faster speed, almost inpossible for Ezio to catch up. They dived and weaved, and dropped down into alleyways, with unmached skill. He had lost them, for looked in a tiny alleyway, were they had dropped down into, that lead to a canal. Not a single assassin in sight. No clues, no indications, no nothing.

"Give up yet?" came a smooth voice from above him, and he saw the middle assassin peeking down at him, balancing on the very tip of a building. How they got up there? Who knows. He checked, and no, he didn't know them. They had a hidden blade, witch only masster assassins had, so they were obviosly not templar's. Prehaps, like Uncle Mario said, they were from a different group of assassins.

"Who are you?" He asked back up at the assassin which was gone, silently. A piece of paper floated down, with a time, and a place on it. Obviously, they wanted to discuss it later, and had more work to do. This was either bad or good. Bad, he had no idea who they were, or wether to trust them, good, they just killed his enemy, and if they agree a meeting, it means they intent to stay in Venice a little longer, giving Ezio more of a chance to know who they were better. After all, he owed them for killing a enemy.

He knew he would meet them. His curiosity always's tended to over come his common sense, and the note never said bring weapons(it had, how ever, said come alone) as he turned, to go back to the Theives Guild, he could of sworn, that the voice of the assassin that had called down on him, was female.


	2. Chapter 1

It was exactly 3 to 8, and Ezio waited patiently, in a small secluded square in Venice. It was a good place, to meet an assassin realised Ezio. Tall, but easily climbable houses, a large clock, a good view. The assassins had said to meet in the square, but right now, Ezio was on one of the rooftops surrounding the place . Weather it was just chance, Ezio wondered idly, or had the place had been specifically scoured for enemy snipers and soldiers on the roof? Ezio believed it was the latter. There was never coincidence for assassin's. Perhaps they chose this place because you could easily see all the way out of it, but very hard to see the square in itself. It had a small tower, that now read 1 to 8. They were going to be late. That wasn't a very unsurprising occurrence. The rooftops, and streets were monitored, and one little mistake could get you into a fight with the templar guards. Looking at the clock, he counted down the seconds to 8.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3.. three dark shapes appeared the other side of the square. Almost silhouettes, the colours of their clothes, dark, but not completely black. Ezio wandered if the time was picked for the visibility too. At the first strike of 8, they all simultaneously dropped down onto the paved stone. Ezio followed matter. As Ezio got near, to them, he looked at their uniform properly. It seemed, like a exact version of his, but with some modifications. As they neared, Ezio found out the worst shock at all- he had been right! They were women! But instead or showing it like any normal 13th century civilian, he hid it from his face, for all assassin's had learn to hide their emotions from anyone. It was one of the first skills as a assassin, he had learnt. They were slightly smaller than him, but for women, they were tall and were some of the few women who didn't seem tiny, to Ezio's now 6 foot something height. One of the modifications on the uniform, (apart from the obvious 'it was redesigned to fit women') was that the hood was more lowered than his, and came further down on the face, making impossible, to see the wearer's face, even in the brightest light. Judging from just the bottom of the face, Ezio guessed the mystery female assassins were slightly older than him, by a few years. He also guessed that the three were probably very beautiful, but that was only a vague guess from what he could see in the dying sun.

"Hello." Ventured Ezio cautiously.  
"Hello." Came the cool reply back.  
"Are you assassins?" He asked "You are in the creed, and the same clothes, but I do not ever remember seeing you before, or hear you mentioned by others." Stated Ezio

"We are not from your group of assassins." Said the main female back. She seemed to be the spokes person of the three, as one was completely silent, and the other seemed to be glaring at him, as if he had just stolen her hidden blade, which he noticed, they all had. The main assassin realised that her friend was glaring at him, and said in a calm, collected voice, with a tinge of impatience,  
"That's enough, Phoby! He's on our side." Phoby, just muttered something and looked away. The spokes women sighed.

"Perhaps we should start by introducing each other?" Asked Ezio. The female nodded.

" I'm Cealia de Montair, this grumpy guts is Phoby, as you know, Phoby Wariington, and the silent one is, Ezperanda, Ezperanda Bellandi. " Esperanda just looked at Ezio, nodded then turned back to looking around, completely ignoring him again. Cealia took her hood off, making a kind of subconscious statement as if saying,' I trust you with my identity.'

" My names Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He stated, taking his hood off also. Cealia raised a slender eye brow. Cealia, as Ezio had predicted, was very beautiful. She had dark, brunette hair, in a long plat, that whipped around her face. She had pale skin, not that native olivly kind of colour that was the colour of those from Italy, showing she was foreign. She spoke with a accent took, that ezio could not place either.

"Auditore?" She asked

"Yes." He confirmed, frowning " Is there something wrong with my surname?"

"No, it is just, you are a direct descendant then?" She questioned.

"Yes." Confirmed Ezio again, wondering how they knew he was a direct descendant from Altair.

"Are you staying here long?" Questioned Ezio.

"No." Stated Cealia, " But I am sure we will be reacquainted at another time. I rather like you, Ezio Auditore. Which is why I'm going to give you a present." Ezio cocked his head in puzzlement, as Cealia handed him a tiny ,silver whistle on a chain.

"Only blow it when you are in dire need for help. We will always come. " Stated Cealia.

"Thank you ." Ezio nodded. Cealia sighed.

"I must go now, but I am sure we will meet again, Ezio Autidore. The Sisterhood always keeps it's promises!" And with that, the three assassin's climbed up the building with extraordinary speed, and Cealia gave a one handed salute before disappearing. Ezio fingered the whistle. Examining it. He slipped the chain on, with a light smile and climbed up the other side of the square. Ezio was sure, he would meet them again.


	3. Chapter 2

Ezio, after a few weeks of pondering over the meeting's, eventually forgot, and got on with his other tasks in Venice. In fact, he completely forgot about the meeting, and the whistle, which was now off the chain, and on his original necklace he always wore. It was light, and unnoticeable, and just like having an extra bead on the necklace. He never spared a single thought about the assassin's, until back from Venice…

He woke up with Caterina Sforza draped over him, like a silky Persian rug, and Ceaser Borgia lay attack on Monteriggioni, that he remembered the gift. He saw Mario being brought out, realising Mario was a hostage and would die, as well as Leonardo, just about as a Templar was about to stab his uncle.. he remembered the little silver whistle, that was given to him so long ago. The chances were no one would come in time, and Ceaser would win- but what had Cealia said? _The sisterhood always keeps its promises…"_ No harm trying. He was desperate. '_When in dire need of help'_- This certainly seemed dire. He drew the whistle to his lips, and blew it as loud as he could. A shrill eagle's cry sounded through out the land… then silence, like Ezio had expected. Ceasar laughed.

"what was that meant to do, little assassiano? Crying for-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Half way through his sentence, Ceaser, was swept up, by what Ezio could only describe as a giant, pure white, dog. This wasn't a large, dog, as in large hunting dog, up to Ezios waist, this was large pure white dog, that was 3 meters high, and 7 meters long, armed with dagger like claws and teeth, that picked up Ceaser, and shook him around in its giant mouth. Then, to make it even more extreme, a giant eagle,(The same size, but slightly smaller)silver, in colour, swooped down and caught two Templars, and swooped off, dropping them from 400 meter heights. Its was the most scary, and beautiful thing Ezio, had ever seen.

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Cealia, swooping down on her own giant eagle that she rode, then jumping down into the fray of running Templars, her own black eagle and grey dog joining the silver and white ones, clawing the enemy. Cealia decapitated every Templar around her, with astounding grace and skill. Ezio reached Mario, cut through his binds, and helped him up.

"Mamma mia Ezio! You'll have to explain this one to me afterwards! Giant eagles and dogs? What next? Nice Templars?" Mario yelled to Ezio over the fray. Ezio cracked a smile.

"I only have an inkling of an idea above yours, Uncle!" He yelled back. Slowly, the rest of the Templar army realised it was being gutted like a fish, and ran away, like the cowards they were. Not bad, Ezio thought, for a couple of giant dogs and eagles, and one assassin. Cealia, was cleaning her blade, now the fight was finished, on seeing Ezio wait for her, she sheathed her now clean, sword, and walked over to him, calling her eagle and dog, mimicking the eagles cry Ezio had made from the whistle, but only with her lips. They trotted/swooped over and waited for instructions from their master, who was content for now, to pat them both on the head.

"Go clean the battle field you two." And they both wandered off to the nearest dead Templar, and started, well, eating it… the eagle seemed to swallow them whole, having no chewing mechanism, occasionally coughing it up every now again, which wasn't so bad - there wasn't any blood, the wolf however.. was a little to graphic for Ezio's liking. Ezio winced as the dog ate another Templar, while Cealia looked at him, sympathetic.

"Sorry about that, I almost fainted when I saw it for the first time, but, its free meat, and they clean up the battle field quickly…" She trailed off. Ezio nodded.

"I can see their…efficient, it must take a lot of meat to feed them both." Ezio said.

"Yes, we have about a pack of 30 loyal wolves, and around the same number of eagles. We live up north, with no human habitation for hundreds of miles around, and lots of forest. The eagles eat only every few days, and do hunt animals, but they 'apparently' prefer Templars. The wolves, eat less, but eat every day. They too, prefer the Templars-why? I have no idea. Revenge? Who knows? These guy's, are slightly less clever than humans, but pretty intelligent. They can understand you, can follow commands, lead out attacks by themselves, hunt alone an bring back kills for you, and other stuff. We ride them, the eagles are quick, as are the +

wolf's, but use horses in more suburban areas, or when the time calls. We use the eagles for airel combat as well as leaps of faith-we can do leaps of faith onto eagles, and the wolf's and horses for ground combat." She stated. Ezio raised an eye brow.

"Sounds like a good thing to have." He stated " I am curious to know more about you." Cealia shook her head.

"One day, when you are finished, maybe. But we came to late, and the Borgia has got the apple. Get back the apple, free Rome once again of tyranny, and when you are finally done, and feel like it, then come and find us. You have much to do here as well, like getting that arm sorted. If you wish, I can stay here for a few days, and help you clean up, and aid you on your mission. Because, before you go to Rome, you need to rebuild here." She stated. Ezio nodded again.

"It would be good. Thank you." He stated. "If it weren't for you, I am sure my uncle would be dead, as well as the only village held completely by assassin's." Cealia laughed.

"Ceaser will be having nightmares about werewolf's for the next few weeks! He will be more than wary to attack now, as well, but when he does, he will attack with even more force than before, Ezio." Stated Cealia.

" I understand, presides, there will not be any giant dogs to aid me again." Cealia scowled.

"_Wolves_" she excensaited.

"And actually, these two weren't mean to come along." She pointed at the silver eagle and white wolf.

"In our creed, each wolf and eagle is attached to one person. These two, it seems, have decided they want you, instead. I am fine with this, you can keep them, and they will not go away anyway, for their loyalty for their master, usually overcomes obeying their masters instructions. Don't become reliant on them though! You'll have to name them. The eagles a boy, and the wolf's a girl. Don't worry!" Ezio looked at her in shock.

"I can keep them?"

"Sure you can!" Cealia laughed. "You better name them, so they know their names. Sometimes it's best to know their personality first."

Ezio nodded. "You have much to teach me over these next days."

And to be fair, Cealia did teach him, but never gave anything away from the group of assassin's she was in. Ezio helped start rebuilt the town, and learnt how to care for both his animals, and even learnt some new fighting skills- but still couldn't beat Cealia. She was fast, agile, with everlasting stamina, and always knew exactly when to strike.

"You should see our leader!" said C ealia once, during a fight. "I'm only as good as one of my sisters, but our leader, can take us all out in 5 minutes, and not lose any breath! She's amazingly good at fighting and could probably knock you out with one strike!"

After a week, Cealia had to go, as well as Ezio, who was going to Rome. They both busied around their animals, for Cealia, tying on supply's to her wolf, and a saddle to he eagle. For Ezio putting a saddle on his wolf, as well as a few saddle packs. Cealia, stopped and looked at Ezio.

" I'm to leave you one last gift." She said. Bringing the apple of Eden out of her bag.

"You said Ceaser had it!" stated Ezio, frowning.

"Oh, no, there's more than one apple, but the one Ceaser has you should worry about the most. The ones we have are safe and never used as an advantage. That's the one you need to worry about. After you get the apple back, if you go to find us afterwards, give the apple to us, if you want, and we'll keep it safe. Any way, I wanted to give you one last gift!" Suddenly a gold beam shot off the apple into Ezio's chest. He collapsed to the ground choking for a while, then stood up again slowly, testing out his limbs. The pain in his heart from the beam completely faded away.

"That," he coughed slightly "was a _gift_?" He asked looking at her as if she was insane.

"Yes!" She laughed. " I can't tell you what I did! You have to work it out on your own!" With that, she jumped on her eagle, gave a one-handed salute like before, and flew off, her wolf running in the shadow of her eagle. Ezio looked down at his chest. His clothes were fine, and he felt fine. The spot where the beam had shot him, was slightly hot, and glowed gold for a second, then covered his body, and disappeared completely. He, for some reason felt amazing -like he could run all the way to Rome instead of ride. Was that Cealias gift? An energy boost? Ezio shrugged. He would do what Cealia said, and find out later, while in Rome. He mounted his wolf, and rode off, thinking about what would meet him in There.


	4. Chapter 3

Ezio eventually named his eagle and wolf, after examining their personality. The wolf, a playfully, loyal, not to mention cheeky, he named Shahela (**pronounced sha-he-la)** because it seemed to fit her, and she rather liked it. The eagle, was a proud, and cocky young male, that again, was loyal, (but a little bit proud) which he named Altai (**pronounced a-la-tea)**which, seemed to suit him too. They were strange names, but he rather liked them, because they were unique just like their personalities. They had helped in Rome. Ceaser, now believed that the assassino rode demons, which was both good, and bad. recruiting people a nightmare. Scared he'll set his werewolf on them. but the upsides were good. He could now get anywhere within 5 minutes, and was able to practice the leap of faith, as well as the eagle cry used to call them. Altai, was very good, Ezio could always spot him circling the sky, keeping a look out, much higher than normal eagles to look smaller, and would give a loud eagles cry to alert him of anything. Shahela, was more trouble. She was better in the wild where she could run through the trees and the forest, not cities and alleyways. She could jump over roof tops very well, for she was remarkably light on her feet, but there was no easy way of hiding her. So she lied on the outskirts of Rome, which she loved-playing among the ruins, eating the occasional Romulus-whatsit people who came to pass. Ezio was worried that Shahela would get attacked by the wolf people who might try to do a coordinated attack for once, but the wolf men never seemed to notice that every so often one of their brethren would go missing perhaps they thought that the people in Rome were the ones of murder, do it never happened.

Ezio remembered the first time he went to Bartolomeo's estate on Shahela. It was pretty amusing, especially since Bartolomeo didn't believe in Shahela, or Altai. He was running late, after a fight with some guards, so he decided to call Shahela to get their fast enough- she did so in enthusiasm. Ezio couldn't speak animal, but he was pretty sure Shahela and Altai were having a contest on who could get him to love one more than the other. So Shahela got there in record time, actually jumping over the walls of the estate, and scaring the hell out of any missionaries and recruits who were in the barracks. right up to Bartolomeo himself, who turned around and positively gapped. As Ezio jumped down from Shahela's back. Ezio flicked his hood down, then gave a cheeky smile.

"Sorry I'm late!" Bartolomeo gaped for another second, then burst out laughing.

"By god, Ezio! You come in here riding a demon who was about to eat me, and just say 'sorry I'm late' like it was normal!"

"Shahela wasn't going to eat you! Were you girl?" he complained back, rubbing her on the nose. Shahela gave an innocent look, that nobody believed.

"And you haven't seen Altai yet either!" Shahela gave a grumpy little growl, and Ezio laughed.

"Stop being jealous. I love you both equally very much." Altai swooped down just to add effect, shoving Shahela out of his way, who then tackled Altai. Ezio tutted.

"If you two are going to fight, do it in the ring out of everyone's way!" They both ran off.

"Where did you even get them anyway?" Asked Bartolomeo. Ezio smiled wryly.

"A good, but unexpected friend."

"Your not going to tell me are you?" Said Bartolomeo.

"No." Came the blunt reply. They both walked towards the house, talking.

Once Ezio had finished his business with Bartolomeo, he went down to the ring to see what his little pair of devils had been doing while he was gone. He fully expected one of the to be dead, by the amount of tension between those two, but what he had found was even more amusing.

There was Altai and Shahela in the middle, play fighting, and lots of soldiers around the edge, betting. Even a little betting stall was set up, and a drinks seller. People were taking advantage of the fact there were crowds and making easy money. As soon as they saw him, they both bounded over the scared heads of the missionaries and basically tackled him to the floor. It was like being tackled by a battering ram there was no stopping it,a few tons of pure muscle and father ran in to Ezio, licking his face. Once they had let him up it took some persuasion of a few dead Templars they stood either side of Ezio like a brigade, while he raised an eyebrow at all of the now scared-looking missionaries.

"So it is true." Piped up one brave one. "You do ride demons!" Ezio sighed.

"Yes, I ride them, but they are not demons." He rolled his eyes.

"Then what are they?" Asked another. Ezio sighed

" They were bread from normal wolves, and were bread to be like this." They looked like they were about to say more, but Ezio was frustrated at the time-wasting questions he could be planning to kill Ceaser Borgia by now-and cut them off.

"No more idiotic questions! I have little time for questions just leave it be it is complicated, and none of your business, so do not even try to understand!" He jumped on Altai, and flew off, smirking at the gaping faces of the missionaries below. He knew why they were gaping. The idea of being able to fly it was a fantasy that would never be achieved for them. Ezio loved the wind rushing through his long hair, the lazy circles, the loop the loops, he occasionally did the europhia of flying so fast. It was always amusing when people first saw Altai, and Shahela. But it was Leonardo's, which was the best. Ezio had told Leonardo about them before hand, and Leonardo had been begging him for days to see them, and when he finally did bring them round…

"Ah! Ezio! Here you are-I was wondering when you would come round again!" said Leonardo-jumping up from his busy workshop Ezio had got him , once he had freed him from the Borgia. Ezio smiled.

"I brought them." Three words was all it took for Leonardo to look like he was having an insane –but happy-mental breakdown. He was jumping everywhere, rushing around like a worried and, skipping around looking for equipment, and all this and that most of which Ezio didn't understand- as well as talking to himself. It was rather funny. Ezio lead Leonardo outside, to where Altai was, and Leonardo actually fainted right in to Ezio's arms after seeing the giant eagle. How someone could faint from joy? Ezio didn't know. But he found it really amusing, and apparently, so did Shahela and Altai. Ezio could practically hear Shahela telling Altai how Leonardo fainted because of how ugly he was, and Ezio could just see Altai squawking at her back, on how at least he was more excited in him than her, because she was just plain. Then they started play fighting again. Ezio wondered if it was normal to imagine animals talking to each other but his 'pets' weren't exactly normal-of course, they'd both rip his arms off if they heard him calling them that. It didn't stop him from calling them that in his head.

Once Leonardo had come back into the world of a living, and reminded of why he fainted, he sprang back up, and started examining Altai with barely contained excitement, while Shahela and Altai argued casually throwing insults at each other like blunt throwing knifes-plentiful, and nasty, but still amusing ,cheeky, and, a kind of I'm-showing-I'm-your-friend-by-insulting-you-affec tionately.(not that either one would admit it) Leo kept babbling on about it, in funny sciency words like 'aerodynamic' and 'honey comb hollow bones' or something and 'air resistants' -how the stuff could resist, against what, and how-Ezio had no clue. So he let Leonardo go on and prattle about happily. Once done with Altai, by drawing up notes and sketches and examining him thoroughly, especially the wings; Altai was quite disgruntled and annoyed at the tiny man who prodded him for hours talking about him like he was a mere animal. Leonardo moved on to Shahela who kept trying to steal his beret, and he was coming closer and closer to getting his head bitten off by the large mouth, if she over judged by one centimetre.. Leonardo, was somehow oblivious to the certain death and interest in his beret. Maybe the only reason Shahela was doing it in the first place was to test how close she could go before Leonardo would notice. All the same, it was rather frightening for Ezio.

Finally, Ezio got back the apple, and completed in freeing Rome from the Borgia and the Templars. He, Leonardo, and Machiavelli met up one last time to say their good byes and go their separate ways. He had told them both about the mysterious 'sisterhood' as he called it, and Machiavelli suggested starting in Masyaf, for Altair may have known the sister hood. But before he would go there, he would go back to Monteriggioni and help his uncle, who was now getting on in his latter years, but still full of enthusiasm, and read up in the library about the females. As they said their last good byes, too each other, Machiavelli told Ezio of one last thing.

"Ezio, how old are you now?" Ezio looked at him curiously.

"53. Why do you ask?" Machiavelli frowned, looking at him.

"Ezio. For a man of fifty, you look extremely young." Ezio smiled lightly.

"Why thank you! Telling me how good I look for my age!" Machiavelli shook his head, and Ezio was surprised to see his face was entirely serious.

"I'm not joking Ezio. At 50, you should start having grey hairs, and becoming weaker an d getting illnesses. You look like you are still 35, and have as much energy as before. It's like you reached 35, and just stopped aging. You are exactly the same as when you got here. Did anything happen before you came to Rome?" Ezio frowned, thinking it was normal. But realised it was true. For a 50-year-old, he had never felt so alive, and fit. Had anything happened before Rome? And then he saw it. It hit him like a brick wall. The blast Cealia gave him from the apple. Could it of really stopped him aging? Furthermore was this just the start? Would he just get to a certain age of 80, and just die, looking young? Was he just frozen in time, and still be stabbed and die, or was he immortal? Could it really be? Ezio shook his head.

"None that I know of. I'll keep an eye out. Thank you Machiavelli." Machiavelli looked at him suspiciously, but dismissed it.

"Goodbye Ezio."

"Goodbye Niccolo." And they walked off in separate directions. Ezio's mind was still whirring at the new questions in his head. And had one true motive now. He remembered Cealia's advice.

"_free Rome once again of tyranny, and when you are finally done, then come and find us…"_


	5. Chapter 4

**I am sorry, it took so long- I've been really busy! please review, though! I know Ezio isn't a relative of altair, but it makes a lot more sense if he is in this story!**

Ezio, was in his uncles secret library, looking through all the archives that Mario had on assassins. So far, there was no sign of 'The Sisterhood' in any of the books and archives, though he had learnt of the ninja assassin's in Japan, the art of manipulating fear of the English assassins, and the brutal strength in the assassins in South Africa. He was looking in the assassin's archive about the time of his ancestor, Altair Ibn la Ahad, when he struck gold.

* * *

_One of the main archives in assassins history, is about the assassins in the Syrian Empire, and is the legendary diary of Altair Ibn la Ahad, who was a master assassin ,who became a mentor, and is the reason we know so much of the knowledge and skills we learn and use today. But many things remain a mystery to the present assassin's, as some pages of the diary(known as the codex, see vol.12 chap.65 pg.452)are missing. One of the biggest mysteries is the 'sacred gold treasure' he talks about, also know as the Apple of Eden (see vol.5 chap.5 pg.238 for more information) but there are more mysteries, than just that. At one point, he talks about the visitation of a different group of assassin's that are thought to be female. Who this group is, we don't know, it is believed that they originated in to the north European tribe of assassins who live in a place called Scotland, where it is far north and cold. The Scottish Brotherhood have been asked about this mystery, but the Scottish claim to never have let any females be in the assassins, so know this group were, is a mystery, and believed to be obliviated and overwhelmed by Templars at a later, unknown date, but there is no support and data backing this theory up, as well as the Scottish theory.(for more information look at vol.2 chap.4 pg.67) Another mystery is that…'_

* * *

A group of all female master assassin's. That sounded very similar to what Cealia talked about, so, looking through his uncle's collection of books, he found volume 2, chapter 4, and page 67. He set it out. A plume of dust that streamed out of it, showing the last time it had been used…

* * *

_"Carrying on from volume one, looking at the mysteries of Altair's diary, is the unknown group of female assassin's. This is the extract dairy of Altair's diary himself.(Please note that translation is not perfect, and some papers are missing and torn off, and some of the writing has ben smudged out, or is unreadable for our translators.)_

_'They stood tall, intimidating and looking untouchable. The man,- they were female.  
she - them walked up to the man and hugged-_

_"-missed you!" she said, taking her hood off., with long dark brown hair, pale skin, and a accent I could not classify, she was a beautiful women. The man removed his hood to, and hugged he-"It has been a long time, Cealia."_

* * *

Ezio gaped. No it couldn't be… that was three hundred years ago! How could Cealia possibly, be around then? He remembered about his puzzle of weather he was immortal or not. The fact Cealia was supposed to be over three hundred years old, and looked exactly the same, was rather daunting. Could he be the same? Did Cealia really exist back then and meet Altair? Ezio forced himself to keep reading.

* * *

_My master and mentor, al Mualim, stepped forwar-an-thank you."_

_"I am Cealia, Cealia de Montair,that's Phobee Warrington, this is Ezperanda Belllandi, Liddya Khruchev, Thalia de Luniar, Zoe Montage,Anastasia Khrushev,and Bella Siankawize. Our leader is not here right now a-"-they all wore different clothes,that were all white, and red, with red sashes and had belts that were carved into the shape of the creed, similar to that of the mans,who na-fir-,a extremely long and pompous stupid name, that did not fit him. He was a kind person, but a little sad, and for such a young person seemed so old and while hadso-,had the look of someone so old. in his eye, there was pain, but experience. I could see the young novices already making betts on who would 'charm' certain ladies first. From the gleams in the female's eyes I could tell they knew exactly what they were talking about. I am wary of these assassin's. They had been publically announced that they hated men, and the arrogant especially, like I once was. These people are powerful. If these are the women who make the master assassins, I am worried on the leader is..._

* * *

Ezio starred at the page. Both Phobee and Experanda were there too. The leader… was still a mystery, that Ezio hoped to solve. He hoped that he could gather a little more information on them. He hoped that she didn't hate men as much as Phobee. He kept reading.

* * *

_What is most annoying about this mystery, is we know exactly where the lost pages and answers are, in the lost library of Altair, under the castle of Masyaf, but cannot open the door to the library, for the library requires a set of strange keys, that are thought to match the 'hidden gold treasure' that Altair described._

* * *

This would be where Ezio's journey for the sisterhood would begin. In Masyaf, and retrieve the keys, and access the library. He had heard that the neighbouring cities had a good assassins hold, where he could pick information about Masyaf. Heaving himself up from the table he had been almost permanently for the last few months, he walked out the library, feeling how stiff his legs were. He would train vigorously before going on his journey, for his few months of studying had taken its toll on his body. Looking outwards towards the setting sun, he gave a shrill eagles whistle, and Altai and Shahela came barrelling towards him, happy, for they had not seen him for some time. He walked towards the palazzo, thinking of how hungry he was. Seeing his uncle, who now had greying hairs and was getting authiritous in his joints, but still active, he sat down and talked about what he had found. Mario agreed with him, suggesting he train some fellow assassin's to take his place, because Ezio might never come back. That thought in itself, was sad for Ezio. To never come back, to never see his uncle again. Monteriggioni had become his home since the Auditore palazzo in Firenze was now abandoned and crumbling. He made a vow, if he should ever return, to restore the family house, his original house, to its former glory, that had not been seen for a long time. Once finished dinner and talking with his uncle, he went up to his bedroom, which he had not seen for some time either. While still young in body-somehow, Ezio felt older, all his memories in this room of so long ago making him realise how much he grown and become wiser. Ezio sat on his bed, closed his eyes, and remembered all his life. It seemed so distant...like it was someone else's, and he was seeing it through another's eyes. As a young child, playing, Fredrico, Perterricio, his father, Veriri, his parents death, and the news of Juilia, that had been the final step to leaving. Coming to his uncles village, Venice, Caterina Stforza, Leonardo, Rodrigo Borgia, the attack on Monteriggioni, Cealia, Rome, Machiavelli, Ceaser, Lucrezia, La Volpe, Bartholomew, Claudia, and everyone else that had made a impact in his life. He wondered the most about Cealia, though. She had given him a giant eagle, and wolf, more training than any one else (abit, in a very short period of time- to short for Ezio's liking) and a view on the world, that he had not seen before, as well as making him immortal? If he had not taken up that mission to chase that small Templar. How different would his life be? Mario would not be here, neither Monteriggioni, would he of got to Rome, and Shahela, and Altai? The for ever staying permanently 40-something? How much would be different? And now he had a new mission: the sisterhood. Ezio had changed-that was obvious. He was no longer a arrogant, ladies man who breezed through life with out a care in the world, flirting with anything, and everything that got in his way, cheeky, mischievous, idiotic- god! Ezio could now see how much an annoying person he must have been to have around. Now, a hard working,honest person who took the hardships of life in his stride and accepted it. A killer, that was a regret, if there was life after death, well, he would be in the deepest pits of hell. Ezio stopped believing in religion long ago. Minerva was the probable breaking point, where he gave up all together in Christianity. He was a wise, deadly master assassin, leader of his order. A high position, that gave him everything- the potentials of what he could do.. but had nothing in a way. No close by family, no wife, no ordinary life. Sometimes he would see the public of what ever town/city/village he was in and feel jealous of the life they lived, and complained about, saying it wasn't interesting. Oh, Ezio could laugh all day at the irony. What he would do to have a boring life. None the less, instead of feeling self pity, Ezio pushed himself away from the idiotically selfish memories-it wasn't all just about him- and thought of the journey ahead of him. The fact how Mario said it could be his last.. that was both scary, but reliving at the same time. Could he finally give up after this one last mission? He had accomplished a lot in his life, but as he once said, 'killing Templars wont bring my family back.' And the Templar order was like a hydra, cut of one head, and two grow back, you had to cut and burn, at the same time to accomplish something. How long would this mission take? And what would he find? Ezio really wasn't sure. He started undressing, and soon fell into bed, asleep, mind still whirring from all the thoughts of his past, and uncertain future. He would have a long few weeks of training in front of him.

**this Is a filler paragraph, and the next one, the real adventure will start. but I haven't read assassin's creed revelations, but have a good idea what happens in it, as well as some of its characters, so I may get some of it wrong! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
